Current wireless transceivers for use with implanted bio-interface devices use individual wireless channels for each electrode or use digital multiplexers to distribute the data. One problem is that current bio-interface digital multiplexers require a digital address for each pixel which adds to the number of bits required to set a pixel to a certain voltage. For instance, a 256 pixel array would require an additional 8-bits. This increases the overhead and data rate requirements. One way to eliminate the digital multiplexer is to use a separate transceiver circuit for each electrode. This is a poor solution in that it drastically increases the power and space requirements once more than 10 electrodes are required. A better method is to use an analog multiplexer to reduce power consumption. The problem with this seemingly better method is that the speed requirements for digital to analog conversion are increased once only one digital-to-analog converter is used. A more significant problem is that the speed of the analog multiplexer must be faster to read on or off the array data. This would require a very fast wireless transceiver, and its resultant power requirements would be higher.